This invention relates to a system which generates computerized display images of infrared scenes.
There are several techniques for measuring the flow of heat out of structures, piping, etc. Some techniques require that sensors be attached to the surfaces of interest whereas others only require scanning of the surfaces with special remote sensing devices. The former can become labor intensive due to the need for personnel to perform the attachment of sensors on the surfaces being observed. Depending upon the degree of precision desired in mapping the heat flow out of large or complex surfaces, the costs of sensor installation can mount up quickly. Use of remote sensing devices offers the potential for minimizing technical staffing but equipment sophistication and capital expense can prove to be a detriment.
There are known video viewers which are relatively simple and inexpensive, but which only provide real time imagery which cannot be calibrated in its raw form nor can it be saved for later use.
Some patents of interest include Astheimer et al Pat. No. 4,063,093 which discloses an infrared vidicon tube system which includes single frame storage and a television display. Callender et al Pat. No. 4,280,050 shows a viewer for use in the infrared portion of the spectrum which has a minicomputer connected to its output. Kerechbaum Pat. No. 4,020,344 discloses recording the output of an infrared scanner on a continuous strip map; and Redman Pat. No. 3,967,121 discloses recording infrared on a moving film.